1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for cleaning a roller for a liquid printer. More particularly, it relates to an apparatus for removing foreign materials adhering on the surface of a roller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transfer rollers transferring a transferrable image of a filmed toner to a paper have been widely used in a liquid printer. Typically, several rollers are used in a liquid printer for transferring the image to the paper. A predetermined electrostatic latent image is formed on a photoreceptor belt moving around guide rollers. A developer, a mixture of toners and a liquid carrier, is developed on the area of the electrostatic latent image of the photoreceptor belt. After a filmed toner is formed, the remaining liquid carrier is removed by a dry roller, and the filmed toner on the photoreceptor belt is transferred to a paper through the transfer roller.
However, the drying roller and the transfer roller may be getting contaminated by foreign materials such as dirt and debris after several hours of printing cycles. Also the transfer roller and drying roller are contaminated by contacting the photoreceptor belt. Thus the filmed toner on the photoreceptor belt can be damaged by the contaminated drying roller and transfer roller. Moreover, a ghost effect may be generated, and a clear image cannot be printed on the paper. Therefore I have found that the transfer roller and the drying roller should be kept clean and that the liquid printers require a cleaning apparatus for cleaning a drying roller or a transfer roller in order to transfer a clear image to the paper.